FSC 51
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #50 |nex= FSC #52|image = }} Welcome to the 51st edition of the Forum Song Contest (FSC) which takes place in Canada. We are here as a result of Canada’s great victory in FSC April 2013 with Marc Dupré’s ‘Nous Sommes Les Mêmes’. Congratulations once again! The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Toronto, the largest city in Canada , - and the provincial capital of Ontario. It is located in Southern Ontario on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. Toronto is a relatively modern city, its history begins in the late 18th century when it was a British settlement and town called York. The city today has about 2.6 million residents, and the greater Toronto Metropolitan Area has a cosmopolitan and international population of about 5.6 million. As Canada's commercial capital and international centre for business and finance, it is home to the Toronto Stock Exchange and some of the nation's largest banks. The city of Toronto is also an important centre for the media, & publishing, as well as telecommunication , information technology , and the film production industries. Culturally , the Toronto theatre and performing arts scene , has more than fifty ballet and dance companies, six opera companies, two symphony orchestras and a host of theatres. The city is home to: the Canadian Opera Company, National Ballet of Canada, the Toronto Symphony Orchestra, the Canadian Electronic Ensemble, & the Canadian Stage Company. The city also houses a multitude of museums & art galleries like the Art Gallery of Ontario, the Museum of Inuit Art, and the Museum of Contemporary Canadian Art. The city is also famous for its carnivals (including Toronto's Scotiabank Caribbean Carnival or ‘Caribana’), its fun festivities and its annual Pride Week. Toronto, a city of sports, is represented with teams in seven major league sports , including basketball , football & ice-hockey. Toronto is , alas , home to the Toronto Maple Leafs , one of the National Hockey League's Original 'Six clubs' , and has also served as home to the famous Hockey Hall of Fame since 1958. Some main sights in the city are : the CN Tower (a major tourist attraction, a 553.33 meter high concrete communications & observation tower in downtown Toronto, it was completed in 1976 , becoming the world's tallest free-standing structure & world's tallest tower at the time), the Eaton Centre (a huge shopping mall with over 250 stores , Toronto's most pop- ular tourist attraction in terms of number of visitors), and Toronto’s Old City Hall (home to its city council from 1899 to 1966, it remains one of the city's most prominent structures). Other famous sights are: the Nathan Phillips Square (an urban plaza for Nathan Phillips, mayor of Toronto: 1955 to 1962 that forms the forecourt to Toronto new City Hall, the square is the site of concerts, art displays , weekly farmers' market , the winter festival of lights, and other public events), Toronto's waterfront (one of North America's largest recreational waterfronts, which provides a scenic backdrop for many popular and entertaining attractions including Harbourfront, Rogers Centre , & the Toronto Islands), St Lawrence Market & Hall (popular market & neighbourhood meeting place for over two centuries), High Park (a popular urban oasis, offers a variety of outdoor recreation), the Distillery District (historic area in downtown Toronto) , and Yorkville (a city district , the Victorian architecture in Yorkville houses many restaurants, boutiques and art galleries). The Venue The Host venue for FSC May 2013 is: the Roy Thomson Hall, a famous concert hall & music arena located in Toronto , Ontario. It is the home of the Toronto Symphony Orchestra and the Toronto Mendelssohn Choir. Opened in 1982 , its circular architectural design exhibits a sloping and curvilinear glass exterior. It was designed by Canadian arc- hitects Arthur Erickson and Mathers and Haldenby. The hall seats 2630, and it features a pipe organ built by Canadian organ builders Gabriel Kney of London , Ontario . The hall is one of the main venues used by the Toronto International Film Festival (a publicly atten- ded film festival, held every September), with many gala screenings held there each year. The Host Dina Pugliese (born 22nd May 1974) is a Canadian television personality, currently the co- host of Citytv Toronto's Breakfast Television. She joined the show in 2006, replacing Liza Fromer. Born in Toronto, Pugliese is a graduate of York University (in Sociology and Mass Communications) & Humber College (in Journalism). Prior to joining Breakfast Television , she began her career as a producer of Global Television Network's ‘The Bynon Show’ and Toronto 1's ‘Toronto Today’ , later becoming an entertainment reporter and host of 'The A-List' and Star!'s 'Star! Daily' . She has also hosted MuchMusic's ‘MuchMusic VJ Search’ and Citytv's New Year's Eve special from Nathan Phillips Square. On 17th October 2011 , Martin Short announced on Breakfast Television, that Dina Pugliese would be the host of 'Canada's Got Talent', the Canadian 2012 show version of the hit international franchise. The Show The Results The Winner Petra Marklund - Händerna Mot Himlen: